callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thumper (weapon)
The Thumper (M79 by official designation) is a shoulder-fired single-shot grenade launcher featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. History The M79 got the nickname "Thumper" from the distinct noise it made after firing. It was used in the Vietnam War as a Grenadier's weapon until it was replaced by the M203 Grenade Launcher, giving grenadiers all of the abilities of a grenade launcher and a rifle combined into one weapons platform. It remains in service worldwide in various niche uses, such as riot control using less-lethal gas grenades. For close-range engagement, a canister round was used. A pump-action version of the M79, the China Lake NATIC, was invented for the Navy SEALs as a multi-shot weapon, though wasn't very successful. It did prove somewhat reliable though. In-game The Thumper is a decent alternative to the M203 launcher for players who do not wish to take up their gun's attachment slot with the M203. When hip firing, the iron sights are brought up for the shot, much like the RPG-7 in Call of Duty 4. Even while aiming down the sights, there is a noticeable delay between pressing the fire button and when the shell is actually launched. This delay makes firing accurately on the move nearly impossible. Unlike the M203, this weapon is supplied with its own iron sights which can help accuracy at longer ranges, but obstruct view in medium range shots. Like usual, grenades that impact a solid object before they reach a certain distance from the user will not explode, however they will still inflict blunt force trauma, able to kill an enemy in one shot, even at full health. Many players use the Thumper until they get an under-barrel grenade launcher for an assault rifle. Scavenger and Danger Close are both very effective on the Thumper. File:M79 6.png|The M79 Thumper Tactics *A useful but cheap tactic to use is to fire the Thumper's grenades at the enemy spawn at the beginning of a round or match. Though the player will mostly gain no kills from this and most of them by luck, it is sometimes possible to wipe out a full Search and Destroy team or multiple enemies. *The Thumper's grenade shells can bounce off surfaces and can hit an enemy, thus killing them. Using this tactic if an enemy is too close for an explosive impact is useful. *It is wise to take the Thumper on a general assault class featuring a highly versatile Primary Weapon like a SCAR-H or an ACR when Secondary Weapons are often less useful due to the multi-functionality of some of the Assault Rifles. By taking an independent grenade launcher instead of an underslung one, you can take another attachment instead, like FMJ or Silencer, to better increase the functionality and versatility of the class. Although there is a high tendency to 'mortar', much to the anger of the opposing team, it is much wiser and tactically sound to be conservative with how you use your two grenades, unless Scavenger is taken. Simply mortaring or blasting a perfectly visible target with a Thumper is a waste of ammo, where the target could easily have been taken out with your Primary Weapon. For maximum effectiveness, use it against concealed enemies in rooms or confined areas to make the most of the splash damage and the possibility of taking out multiple opponents. *When playing maps like Favela fire onto roofs where people may be hiding and "smoke'em out". If it doesn't kill them it will distract them or hurt them and you may get an assist. *Another tactic is to use a LMG and make it a heavy/support class to cover all your team in Domination or your flag in Capture the Flag. *Some players use the Thumper and an assault rifle with a grenade launcher attachment to gain large amounts of kills. Danger Close makes this set up especially powerful, though you should expect to be called a Noob Tuber by your opponents. *In special ops, this weapon can be used to kill Juggernauts quickly with a headshot. Trivia *Just like other grenade launchers in Modern Warfare 2, if the player shot it too close, the grenade won't explode. *On close examination with another player holding the M79, they seem to be holding it as if it had a pistol grip. *It is possible to find the Thumper in the mission The Hornet's Nest in a shop named Sorbetes. It's below the counter, and comes with more ammunition on higher difficulties. *From a third person perspective the Thumper's sights are always folded down. *The Thumper can be seen being used by Makarov in the airport in No Russian. *In multiplayer the Thumper cannot be fired from the hip, although pressing the right trigger will quickly bring up the sights and fire. *It is possible to get a headshot with the Thumper. *A headshot with the Thumper against a Juggernaut in Spec Ops will be an instant kill if it explodes, but it will do little damage if the Juggernaut is too close for it to go off. This is an essential for completing the mission 'High Explosive' on higher difficulties. *The name 'Thumper' is one of the randomly generated TF141 names. *The "Noob Tuber" title can be obtained with this weapon by killing enemy with direct impact. *While the Model 1887 is much more popular, the Thumper (albeit with the iron sights folded down) itself makes an appearance in the movie Terminator 2: Judgment Day. *It is impossible to reload cancel with this weapon. It will restart the reload over again if tried. *The Thumper is the only weapon that has a visible sling. When switching weapons it is visible. Category:Weapons Category:Launchers Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer